Fujiyaki Onna No Kos
by The Last Cerulean Petal
Summary: Three sisters become acquainted with the Sohma's, and become more familiar with the Sohma Curse... Will these girls be shunned or the cure for this ancient curse? AN: I did not post this story to be flamed, it's for my sisters and our enjoyment. :D


**H'okay, so. I had this idea to put me and my two sisters in a Furuba FanFiction. Yeah. And readers who're reading this now are probably like: **

"**Wth, you're lame. Never gonna happen in teh reel wurld."**

**Well, I didn't really post this story for readers. I posted it for my sisters and I and our enjoyment. And there are good people out there that think real life people entered in animes is cute. And God bless you kind people out thar. **

**We love you. ^-^**

**ALSO: This site is called FANFICTION, so, I is a FAN and this is my FICTION, so it can contain whatever I wish. :D So don't flame or you're lame.**

**I guess enjoy for whoever purposely wants to read this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Natsuki Takaya's AMAZING creation, Furuba, (or Fruits Basket, whatever you prefer.), the works, and I never will.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Chapter One: **_Friends or Not_

My name is Samantha Fujiyaki, I'm a sophomore at Kaibara High School. I am the middle child of three sisters, and the other part of my twin, Alyssa Fujiyaki. We were born 10 minutes and 1 second apart, Alyssa being the oldest. We are fraternal twins and closely look alike, but our height, hair color, and eye color are different. I prefer plastic-rimmed glasses, Alyssa enjoys contact lenses. Shawna is our youngest sister, she is a freshman in the town's middle school. I can be mean, or I can be nice, it just depends on how you treat me. I love reading more than a lot of things, and I love to do so outside in a quiet place by myself. I don't follow by rules I consider ridiculous and I'll rebel to it in a heartbeat. I never put up with annoyances, rudeness, and jerk offs. Honestly, you'll either like me or you won't at all, it's never an in-the-middle thing with me, I'm very truthful if I dislike a person. But if you're as close to me as I am with my sisters, I am one of the most fun and enjoyable people I know.

Our parents, who reside in Osaka, Japan, kicked us out after deciding our presence in their home was beginning to be too much. When my father broke the news to us, I went ballistic. Alyssa just stood and stared my mother and father dead in the eye, she's violent, but in a psychological way. Somehow she can completely obliterate a person's defensive shell and with one look make their minds turmoil into guilt and remorse. I'm quite the opposite of that. I not only screamed at the top of my lungs before them, I threw whatever was closest to me. And that possession was my father's china vase with thin, painted decorations of his family tree displayed regally upon its outside. I tossed it right between the spaces of their heads, into a freshly remade screen door. Shawna stood between us, quietly and daintily sobbing into her delicate hands. I was furious, Shawna was torn, and Alyssa was disappointed, and made us turn our backs to them with no parting words.

I don't regret ever throwing that vase, my mother only blinked as she saw it pass her, my father turned red in the face, tensed his shoulders and neck, and clenched his fists. He told us "Get out and never return..." So… We did. And for a year and a half we've been where we are now, in a quaint, one bedroom, single bath apartment attending the town's schools. I, myself, have forgotten that night's events, Shawna was a bit traumatized, having to leave her mother so young; and Alyssa… She just avoids the subject for our own sake.

I consider my place in our newly knit family to be the defense and protector. If anyone ever causes trouble for my little sister, I'm the first one there to start a real fight. And if anyone even says one wrong word about my significant other, I can't keep my mouth shut. Though, Alyssa can easily take care of herself, how else do I thank her for threading the pieces of our three broken hearts?

Shawna, she's one of the sweetest little girls I've ever known, and I could never understand why anyone would want to put her in any kind of complicated situation at all. She's quiet, polite, and adorable. If we didn't have her in this tri-family, Alyssa and I may be more confused and disorganized. Alyssa, she's also pretty silent, but it's like she's a professional at being sociable with others, she knows how her tone should be, what body language to use and exactly what to say. It's as if she can read minds and know the person right off the bat. I admire that in her and I know Shawna does too. Together, we are the best of friends in the world, we never fight, and we find common ground on absolutely everything, I never have more fun with anyone unless it's with my sisters…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Bye Shawna, have a great day at school!" Alyssa and Samantha waved from their car outside of the front of the middle school Shawna attended.

Shawna smiled warmly at her two sisters, holding her tiger-themed back pack straps with one of her thumbs carefully, her other hand held a lunchbox. She bent over to smooth out the ruffles in her uniform's skirt and proceeded towards her school quickly. This girl stood 4'11" with shoulder blade length dirty blonde hair as she walked to the front doors, her bright cerulean eyes with a touch of green and hazel scanning the area she stepped carefully. An innocent smile was revealed as she saw her two of her favorite school friends, Hiro and Kisa.

Hiro was struggling with the top two buttons of his khaki green uniform top as Kisa was giggling, holding a gently clenched hand under her chin.

"Kisa! Hiro!" Shawna called to the two, the both looked up quickly.

Hiro looked back down to finally button one up and Kisa looked softly at Shawna, unclenching her hand and waving at her friend.

"Shawna, how're you?" Kisa asked in her normal soft tone, "Are you ready for the finals today?"

Smiling in return, Shawna watched Hiro button the final one, "I'm okay, just a bit nervous," she shifted her feet, "I didn't study as much as I could've last night. How're you Hiro?" She looked up at his eyes.

Hiro sniffed and looked to the side, "Alright, I guess." He said flatly, bringing a hand to the top of his head.

Shawna frowned at Hiro's tone and Kisa just continued smiling, sidestepping to Shawna and linking her arm. Shawna looked at the tiger and blushed a bit, switching her view to Hiro, who was already walking off into the doors.

"Let's do great today, alright Nana?" Kisa said, walking behind Hiro.

Shawna nodded.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"We're late." Sam groaned, scrambling out of the car, attempting to unhinge her backpack from the door handle.

"Well, if we just explain why we're late and apologize I'm sure we'll be fine." Alyssa smiled and pushed her door shut.

"There's only a week until school is out, and we have to take dumb exit exams just to see if we can make it to the 11th grade. I have A's and B's in all my classes and if I get a D or an F on one exam, I'll get held back." Sam slammed her door shut and grumbled to herself.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine, you studied so hard last night! I'll see you at lunch, alright?"

"Yeahhh." Samantha huffed, straightening her glasses.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_Brrrriiiiiiinnnnnnggg!_

Fourth period ended, Samantha comes out of her foreign language class with a sigh.

"Off to lunch."

She slung her bag over her shoulder walking swiftly down the hallway, shouldering people as she went.

"Oof!"

Samantha cried, forced to twist her back as sideways as it could get, as an orange flash rushed past her eyes. She followed the student with her eyes, watching it dash into a classroom. Interested in what he was doing, she eagerly ran to the same room he was in and witnessed him open up a window, and jump out! Two stories down!

_My gosh! He didn't even hesitate!_

She ran over to the windowsill and looked out as far as she could, seeing the red-haired boy swiftly running towards the woods. Sam turned around and power-walked out into the hallway, trying not to draw attention to herself, and out the front doors. She heard a teacher yell and started to make a run for the same place she saw the red-haired student go.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Alyssa saw the whole thing, and wondered why her sister had even begun to run outside. What for? Standing blankly in the middle of the hallway, holding study guides and books loosely in her arms, students came rushing around the corner, eager for lunch, and just crashed right past her. All of her belongings were now scattered about the school floor, some students were rude enough to even step on her things. She frowned and tried to gather them up as impatient students were still pushing by her. A boy with sleek lavender hair lithely kneeled to her side and began gathering books into his arm. Alyssa glanced at him, confused at his nimble skill at avoiding student's steps and grabbing the study guides. He made the simple gesture of picking up a book seem graceful and elegant. She shook her head and made a grab for the last book, accidentally laying her petite fingers on the back of his hand. They both gasped softly and both clutched their hands to themselves, just fixedly looking in each others' eyes.

Alyssa blushed and looked away quickly and the lilac-haired boy just cleared his throat softly.

"Um, I believe these are yours, Miss Fujiyaki." A familiar, tender voice to Alyssa's ears, rang a bell.

_Yuki Sohma…_

She looked at him with a void expression, then blinked. "Oh… Yes, thank you very much Yuki." She replied lightly, her light hazel eyes glanced into his own deep lavender orbs.

Yuki blinked, as if he were surprised she knew his name. He then smiled graciously and handed the books to her. Returning the smile, she took them and held them against her chest, she stood up and offered him her hand. He looked at it cautiously and just stood up on his own. Alyssa didn't notice the franticness of his stance and bowed slightly and thanked him in her gentle voice.

"Were you headed to lunch Miss Fujiyaki?" Yuki asked looking around the now empty halls.

"Well," Alyssa looked at the front doors, remembering her sister, "I was waiting for my sister, but I don't know where she is." She answered skeptically.

Yuki neatened his uniform tie and shirt and glanced at Alyssa questioningly. "Well, Miss Toudou did need a few student volunteers during lunch to help out with the Summer Beach Vacation Planning. We need more ideas of what to do while we're there. Would you like to help Miss Fujiyaki? If you're not busy that is." He informed the brunette, with his fist under his chin inquisitively.

Alyssa pondered the offer, smiling at the thought of a nice out of school vacation to the beach! She could think of a number of things to do while visiting the ocean.

"I'd love to, thank you for offering Yuki."

"Wonderful, right this way then."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Shawna, Hiro, and Kisa were all seated in the school cafeteria enjoying an everyday lunch together. Shawna had opened her lunchbox to reveal a boxed lunch with three rice balls and a cherry, strawberry, and blueberry in each of their middles. Shawna gave Kisa the cherry rice ball, Hiro the blueberry rice ball, and ate the strawberry rice ball herself. Sam had made her a thermos of Chai Tea and left an apple. Alyssa also made her tamagoyaki.

As the three were enjoying Shawna's sisters' wonderful bento, a fish cake splattered onto their table. Kisa gasped and dropped her rice ball and Shawna looked back and forth to Hiro and Kisa, concerned.

Hiro spun around and stood, his face turning red, "Souta, what the hell was that?" He growled, tables around him quieted.

A boy of about 4'9" with chocolate hair and green eyes spins around in his chair with a devious smile plastered on his smug, trouble-maker face.

"What are you looking at _Hee-row_?" Souta shrugged his shoulders, glaring up at the sandy-blonde-haired boy.

"That," Hiro pointed to the glob that was once a fish cake, "What the hell did we ever do to you?"

Souta stood up and shrugged coolly once again, "I dunno Hiro… It must be those little 'damsels' you hang out with. You always skip out on us for them, what's the deal? Are you gay?" The boy chuckled and three other boys joined in.

Hiro clenched his fists and took a step forward quickly, but felt a tug on his shirt from Shawna.

"Hiro… Don't worry, we're fine… Don't get yourself into trouble."

Hiro looked at her, then Kisa. He murmured to himself then tugged away from Shawna's grasp, storming over to Souta and his group.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

The woods during the afternoon were beautiful, through the trees the sun shown in speckles all across the ground, but Samantha wasn't all concerned about that, but about the orange-haired boy that jumped from a two-story building with no effort at all. For some odd reason her cheeks were warm as she thought what if she did see the guy? What reason at all was her was it to be out in the woods during school? Well… She didn't like school in general, and she was thankful that only 1st-4th periods were theones who required exit exams today.

Sam jumped as she heard rustling in the trees surrounding. She gasped softly and held her hands to her chest, looking around frantically. "U-Um… Hello?"

More rustling, she looked up to see a shadow jump from one tree to the other. It had orange hair.

"What're you doing following me?" The voice demanded.

"I…" Sam blanked. Why was she following him? "Don't know..."

"You don't know..?" He jumped from the trees, appearing behind her, "What're you? Some kind of stalker?" He scoffed, running his fingers through his fluorescent hair.

Sam twirled around and saw the boy face to face. He was about 5'6" with slightly messy carrot-colored hair, and blood-red eyes. The thing she noticed most was the black and white beaded bracelet on his left wrist.

"Answer me!"

His voice startled her as she examined his wrist, but she then met up with his eyes and grew embarrassed, a red line rushed across her cheeks.

The boy crossed his arms and looked over the girl, middle-back length hair, black-rimmed glasses, chocolate eyes, and… Almost his height.

That angered him a little, _How in the hell can she be as tall as me? She's a girl!_

He growled softly, and Sam looked up at him.

"Sorry if I followed you here…" She started lightly, "I just saw you jump out of a window! I mean… I had to see if I was dreaming or not…"

The orange-haired boy looked surprised at her. _She saw me?_ "Why were you watching me in the first place?" He derided at her.

"Well, I mean… You pretty much knocked me over in the hall, running like that, I was going to yell at you but you were rushing somewhere." She let out a small snicker.

He growled, "I don't remember running into any-." He stopped and remembered an 'Oof' sound before he made it into the classroom.

"Well? Are you going to apologize or anything?" Sam braved up, looking irritatingly at him.

He stood with his lips parted, saying nothing. "Uh…" He crossed his arms. "No! I think you need to say sorry for following me, for being a creep!"

Samantha coughed in awe at this boy's stubbornness. "Well _sorr-ee_!" She yelled sarcastically.

The boy scoffed and closed his eyes, moving in closer, quietly, but menacingly, chuckling as he loomed. Sam just widened her eyes and walked back, feeling a bit of fear creeping up on her…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Lissa-Chan: **Well? ^-^

**Sammeh-Chan:** -claps-

**Nana-Chan:** -thumbs up-

**Kyo:** -throws up-

**Lissa-Chan:** D: Hey!

**Yuki:** That was just a hairball…

**Kyo:** Well I didn't enjoy the story 'neither!

**Yuki:** Hmph.

**Kyo:** Do you really want to start this fire, rat?!

**Sammeh-Chan:** -gets popcorn- :D

**Kisa:** -hides-

**Shawna-Chan:** -bloops-

**Sammeh-Chan:** Wtf Shawna?

**Lissa-Chan:** xD

**Shawna-Chan:** That was my disappearing imitation! :3

**Kisa:** -giggles-

**Kyo:** -attempts to punch Yuki- Kyaaaaaa! Dx

**Yuki:** -throws him off screen-

**Sammeh-Chan:** Awe. No. Not cool. :c

**FanFiction Readers:** D: -flames and eats-

**Well, for those that read this, hopefully you'll enjoy it, otherwise NO FLAMES!**


End file.
